chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Boombomb/Creepypasta - Summertime Lovin'/Lovin' in the Summer (Time)
Hello. I don't know how much time I have left but I'd like to tell you a story about a song that's cursed, I'm writing this as fast as possible so if I've done any grammatical errors then it's because I've typed so fast and I apologize in advance. Let me start from the beginning. A couple of days ago my friend, let's call him Gary, was emailed by an anonymous sender, which was strange, neither of us thought that was possible but we're no computer geniuses so we didn't really know that much. We're long distance friends but we skype almost daily, and we talk more than daily, sometimes on online chats or on MMO games that we played with one another. He told me the email he was sent contained an unlisted YouTube video with no likes, no dislikes, no comments, no views. It was a song and it lasted for 10 hours, he listened to the first few seconds of it at first, it sounded like it was made in the 80s, and it was named "Summertime Lovin'/Lovin' in the Summer (Time)". He skyped me telling me that he was sent a link to a video, obviously, I asked him if he'd send it to me but he said he wanted it to be his secret song, seeing as no one had viewed the video before. He was bragging to me telling me how good it was and he was saying the lyrics in the Skype IM chat for the first 30 minutes or so. He said he had stopped watching after that but tomorrow he said he "aimed to view the entire thing." and he'd restarted the video. Gary was commentating on it, for the first few minutes he'd listened to it he seemed fine. I had to go about 10 minutes in though, we live in different timezones, he's actually ahead of me when it comes to timezones, but he had awkward sleeping patterns. I told him I'd had to go to bed and he told me he'd keep me updated overnight. I woke up the next morning and checked my Laptop. I had a few skype messages from him. I'm not exactly sure what to say about these actually. I was genuinely concerned. Here's what he sent me overnight. ---- in 10 minutes in you feel the time slowing down in 30 minutes in you become sensless and dull in 1 hour in you literally don't feel anything, i hit myself and got no response i don't remember the rest the rest was like a horrible lucid nightmare to me I messaged him back. He was offline so I waited, I asked if he'd remembered whilst he slept. He said no, he hadn't. I was alright with that, but he continued to say that he heard someone in his house, his parents were out for the weekend so he was a little shaken by the noises he'd heard. Everything was silent in his house apparently, he heard something odd, as if it was faded muffled music from somewhere in his house, he asked if he could call me but stay silent and I said of course, so he called me through Skype and he stayed silent. It wasn't just him who heard stuff coming from his house, I heard a strange funky bass riff coming from somewhere else in his house, he evidently had his door closed, the sound would be more promiment if he'd had it opened. He ended the voice call a few seconds after and told me he's been hearing that since he woke up and has been too scared to go out his room. I don't blame him. Eventually during our conversation I asked for the link again, and to my surprise he sent it to me. He told me to stop watching it if I stopped liking it and I told him I would and I hesitantly clicked the link, after about a minute or so Gary went offline. I was on my own now. I was having the same issue he was with being alone, my family went on holiday for 4 days and I insisted I wasn't going to go with them. I wasn't a big fan of holidays. They eventually agreed to let me stay home for a while, they'd call me every few hours. So I was about 3 minutes in and it was catchy. I was enjoying this. But I was also fearing, fearing that Gary was okay. It took me a while but I looked at the view count and. No likes. No dislikes No comments. No views. That's peculiar, really peculiar, Gary was watching this right? The bass riff from this song was familiar to the noises I'd heard in the voice call. But I brushed it off as some coincidence. 15 minutes in. It's getting stuck in my head. 20 minutes in and I'm tapping my foot to the beat, I thought I heard something but it's just the plumbing. 26 minutes my head hurt a little. But it only lasted a second. It's been 30 minutes and I'm humming along with the tune as I do my own thing. The image was just a repeating gif of a dancing cartoon character so it wasn't really anything I could watch. I was playing DMO muted, levelling up my Terriermon. I checked the song again. I've been listening for an hour, I've lost track of time. And sometimes my vision goes fuzzy. I can't feel my fingers as I type onto the keyboard. It's been 2 hours and I swear I heard another thing in my house. 3 hours in and my head is hurting so bad, like a migrain. 4 hours and I blacked out for a second, I could still hear the song, but my vision was gone. I'm halfway to the end of the video and I feel like I feel someone elses presense, I also saw my screen go static. 6 hours in and I've started hearing awful noises through the song, like people being tortured and hurt, I'm sure I was just hearing things so I listened on. 7 hours and I felt a shock in my body for a second. 8 hours and my head hurt a little more. 9 and a half hours in and all of my senses are fine. I finished the video and blacked out again, I woke up to see it repeating, well that's a pain. I clicked pause, I was about sick of this song. But I could still hear it. Somewhere in my house, and I could hear footsteps. I quickly dug under my bed and found my trusty metal baseball bat. I gripped it tightly and snuck downstairs to see something... Something awful... Something.... .Terrifying. It had a big grey body which was rectangular shaped, and giant massive black eyes with red rims around them which lead around to the sides of its head, which were extremely thin. It had deformed thin pitch black arms and legs, I had to hold back my gasps. But one slipped out and the monster turned around and looked at me. It knew I was here now. It was playing the music at ear piercingly loud levels now. I ran at it and swung my bat but it just went right through it, it pushed me into a wall and I crawled to the staircase and ran into my room, I put everything I could in front of the door so it couldn't get in now, I had to hope it couldn't go through walls, the music calmed down and went to a lower volume again, though I could still hear it coming closer and closer. It's outside the door right now. I'm going to publish this now so all of you can see. If I don't make it out of here alive then at least I have hope that someone else will know of this story. Right now I'm going to frantically skype my friend Gary, it's been 10 hours since he went to bed, hopefully he's awake. Category:Blog posts